Memory of the Darkness
by Suki-Itami
Summary: -Sequel to WTF!- After reading the flash fiction Cartman wrote about Stan and Kyle, Kenny remembers the memory that has caused him nothing but pain for months.


Yawning, the tall blonde rested his head on the hard plastic desk of his Pre-Calculus class and pulled up the hood the hood of his orange parka so he could get some sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep again last night since his parents had been up the entire night drinking and fighting, nothing unusual, though some nights they would decide to take their anger out on him, something he had just learned to take.

"Kenny," behind him, Kyle poked at Kenny's back with his mechanical pencil, "wake up. You know you'll get detention if you're caught sleeping in class again."

Kenny sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat up and Kyle pulled down the hood of his parka. Dammit. He hated his first hour; the only thing that made it even remotely bearable was the fact that his closest friend, Kyle Broflovski, shared the class with him.

When the teacher walked in to start, Kenny rested his head in one hand and slipped his eyes closed again. He normally didn't get in trouble if he sat up and fell asleep, so Kyle should be satisfied with the fact that he at least **looked** interested. As his eyes closed and he relaxed to sleep, the earlier bus ride to the high school came to mind. Cartman's damn flash fiction, _The Taming of the Jew_ had pissed off both Stan and Kyle since it depicted Stan raping his boyfriend - only Kyle punched Cartman's face in though, and Kenny was surprised he hadn't gotten suspended for it.

What had pissed Kenny off about it had been the fact that, though there were major differences, it was obvious Cartman had adapted that story from a real life situation that had happened between the two of them…

…

_Kenny looked up from the porno magazine he'd been reading when he heard someone enter his room. It was his fat brunette "friend," Eric Cartman. He sat up on his bed and simply placed the magazine open in his lap. Cartman never stuck around for too long, he's always leave complaining about the stench, the fact that Kenny's family never had any food, or that they didn't own a Gamecube, Playstation, or Xbox - Kenny was actually content with the Super Nintendo his family owned since he only played video games when he hung out with his friends._

"_What do you want?" He asked with a sigh._

"_A little birdie told me you're a notorious whore," Cartman said with a smirk._

_Kenny raised an eyebrow. Did Cartman __**just**__ figure this out? And where exactly was this conversation heading? "Yeah, so what?" If Cartman was going to try to blackmail him, it wouldn't work, everyone already knew it, and no one seemed to care._

_Cartman reached into his pocket and pulled out a five. "Here," he pressed the green bill into his friend's hand, "now let me fuck you."_

_Kenny sighed quietly and closed the bill into his magazine as a bookmark. He knew he was a cheap whore, but not __**that**__ cheap! Plus, it was Cartman, he would've had to have handed Kenny a fifty to let his dick get anywhere near his ass. Still, the five he'd been given would get him a cheap meal at McDonald's, he owed Cartman something for that._

"_Sit down." Kenny pointed at the edge of the bed, Cartman complied. He hit his knees in front of the fat brunette and quickly unzipped his pants to pull them down to his knees, which he did surprisingly easy considering Cartman didn't help any like most did. Kenny pulled down Cartman's white briefs just enough so that he could get to the half-hard dick beneath._

_The blonde grabbed onto Cartman and began stroking him slowly as his tongue teased the fat boy's tip, causing him to moan. Cartman's hips bucked just slightly to meet his hand's strokes, enough to push his tip into Kenny's mouth. Instead of pulling away like he wanted to, Kenny leaned forward as he released Cartman's dick from his hand and took it fully into his mouth, deep-throating him as his head bobbed up and down in a quick rhythm. He could hear his friend moans and curses as he continued on, removing his mouth from around Cartman when he heard the words "I'm about to come." He ran his tongue down Cartman's shaft and began sucking on his balls. That's when Cartman stopped him._

"_What?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't want to come on him? Most guys did._

_Cartman smirked at Kenny. "That was great, but that area is still reserved specifically for Kyle."_

_Kenny rolled his eyes. Stan and Kyle had been dating for nearly a year, there was no hope of Kyle ever sucking Cartman's balls now. "Whatever. I'll just go back to sucking you then, if that's what you want."_

"_No, no, it's not."_

"_Hand-job?"_

"_No. You see, I told you that money was so I could fuck you, not so you could blow me."_

_He sighed annoyingly and stood. "Look fat ass, that five you gave me is good for a blow-job, not for fucking me. I'm not that cheap."_

"_Bullshit." Cartman hooked one finger in the waistband of Kenny's orange sweatpants and boxers and pulled them down around the blonde's ankles. "I think you're a cheap enough whore to do as I want. After all, I gave you a lot."_

"_You gave me five bucks, dumbass! That's not nearly enough to allow you to do whatever you want to me!"_

_His muddy brown eyes narrowed into a glare. He muttered something Kenny couldn't pick up on and suddenly tackled the blonde down onto his stomach before he could pull his boxers and pants back up._

"_Son-of-a-bitch!" Kenny yelled. "Get off of me!" He tried reaching back so push him away but it didn't work, Cartman pinned his wrists to the ground so he couldn't fight him like that. Still cursing and screaming loudly, Kenny tried as hard as he possibly could to get away from Cartman. It was no use though, Cartman was twice his size, there was no way he was gonna get away._

_Cartman moaned loudly as the tip of his dick rubbed against Kenny's unusually tight hole - he really didn't want Cartman inside of him. "Damn Ken," he moaned, "what a tight hole you have."_

_Kenny ground his teeth together. "The better to keep you out," he growled._

_Cartman's eyes narrowed. He hadn't appreciated the comment. In response, he moved his hands to grab onto the blonde's waist, caressing Kenny's thin frame softly as he did. The moment he gripped onto Kenny's waist, he thrust forward into the blonde's asshole as hard as he could, earning a pained scream._

_Kenny grabbed at the thin carpeting covering the floor and ducked his head down to hide the tears welling up in his eyes from the mirror hanging off of his crooked closet door. He wasn't going to give Cartman the satisfaction of seeing his tears, to let him know that he was aware there was nothing he could do to stop Cartman from raping him. As Cartman slammed deeper and deeper into him, the tears fell from Kenny's face and dripped onto the carpet._

Godammit, godammit! _Kenny's mind screamed. He needed to get away, there had to be a way to get out of Cartman's grasp, there just had to be! Before Kenny could figure a way out, a fat hand tangled itself into his hair and yanked back, forcing him to look at the tears flowing freely down his cheeks now and at Cartman's smirking face._

"_Stop crying, whore," Cartman said almost as an insult to the blonde. "You have to be used to something this __**big**__ inside of you."_

"_I've had bigger," Kenny spat out. He smirked when he saw Cartman's face become angered. "__**Much bigger**__!"_

"_Shut the fuck up," he slammed Kenny's face into the floor, breaking his nose, "you little shit!"_

_Kenny's squeezed his eyes shut as the wave of pain that accompanied his nose breaking swept over him. More tears fell from his eyes. That fucking hurt! It didn't even slow Cartman down for a second though, he kept slamming his entirety into Kenny, making sure every last inch was buried deep inside with each demanding thrust._

_A lump formed in Kenny's throat and his covered his mouth with his hands to stifle the sob that quickly followed. He never cried, he was incapable of that emotion, he had been since he was a child. Crying for the weak, and Kenny McCormick was __**not**__ weak! Someone who constantly died and came back sometimes four times a week couldn't be weak…couldn't cry. Especially not over __**this**__! He'd been through so much worse that he hadn't cried about, how could Cartman doing this to him possibly bring tears to his eyes and sobs to his throat?_

"_Fuck," Cartman groaned as he leaned forward and braced himself against the floor. His thrusts became short and quick as he closed in on the very edge of lust._

_One of Kenny's hands moved from his mouth to grip onto the carpet again and a sob slipped past his fingers. He bit down onto his hand as Cartman buried himself completely inside of him and released the entirety of his load in one powerful burst._

_Cartman groaned and shook with the release, waiting until his dick finally stopped pulsing and spurting before pulling out. Kenny collapsed to the floor and began shaking. Even though Cartman had finished and pulled out, Kenny kept his teeth clamped down on his hand, drawing blood that pooled into his mouth. It hurt - not nearly as bad as his nose, but it still hurt - but the metallic taste of blood kept the sobs down._

_Panting, Cartman stood and pulled his pants back up. He smirked down at Kenny and then left. Kenny laid there for another half-hour before he could trust himself to stand without falling back down. When he finally did, he walked to the bathroom to clean up and wrap his bleeding hand before pulling up his sweatpants. He climbed into the truck his father left him while him and his mother were out of town for the weekend. He was going to go see Stan, his only friend he could trust wouldn't ask any questions, just help him with his broken nose and bleeding hand, and let him be on his way._

…

Kenny groaned and slowly opened his eyes when he felt Kyle stabbing his arm with his mechanical pencil. Seriously, the redhead needed to find a better way to wake him up at the end of class.

He glanced over at his friend. "Yeah?"

Kyle put his hands on his hips. "Come on, class is over."

"Awesome!" Kenny jumped up out of his seat ecstatically and grabbed his backpack. "Let's go!" He literally pushed his Jewish friend out of the classroom. "So," he draped an arm around Kyle's shoulders and held him close, "what'd I miss?"

Kyle sighed and handed his notes to Kenny. "What **didn't** you miss?"

The blonde laughed. "Good point."

They stopped at the locker they shared with Stan to get their books for their separate classes. When Kyle opened it, a folded note fell from the top shelf into the redhead's hands. He handed it to Kenny.

"For you dude."

Kenny opened the note to find a five folded inside of it. He read the note and grimaced:

_Here's your payment in advance this time. I expect you to be waiting for me tonight._

–_Cartman_

"What is it Kenny?" Kyle asked as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Kenny crumpled the note and pocketed the five. He looked over at his friend. "Mind if I stay with you tonight?"

"Uh…I guess not… Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason." He draped his arm back across Kyle's shoulders as they began walking again. "Just need to get out of my house for the night is all."


End file.
